General Idea/France's Minigame/CROATIAISTHEBEST
This is an idea by CROATIAISTHEBEST, but it is originally an idea by Deathsquad44 and Ecuadorsoccer. Story You are now France. After you have defeated the cloning machine, you feel something weird. The whole field starts to shake. Then, you see a creepy shadow. Then, the creature behind it reveals: It is the Ecuador from Ecuador's Minigame! He is muscular, big, he has a scar and a very angry look. Suddenly, he shoots a missile from his bazooka. You jump to dodge it, and then you ran out trought the hole it made. As you run, and as Ecuador (as you think of his name) chases you, you see a billboard saying: "MINE FIELD". You have no choice, and you have to keep running. Minigame There are two parts: 1. Ecuador chases you, and you run automatically. You have to use jump, kick and your underground shot to make your way trought the woods. You have unlimited supply of your power shots. You also have various obstacles you have to avoid, like: stumps - just jump, stumps with tree branches above them - jump and kick, trees - kick and powershot, green vans - power shot to roll them over, and then jump to avoid, low tree branches - jump or kick and bears - kick rapidly/power shot twice to stun and then jump. When you have survived for a minute, the scene with the mine field appears. 2. You find yourself in a soccer match. Your opponent is Ecuador (Darcuador). You have to beat Ecuador and stay alive. It is a regular soccer match, BUT there are differences. First, invisible underground mines are on the field. There are always 2 at the time. You can find them only by using your power shot to make them explode. When you destroy a mine, 8 secs after a new one appears on a different place. You have two mine icons near your power shot bar that shows you how many mines are on the field. Second, you have a life bar. If you get hit by two mines, you will die and Darcuador will laugh with an evil voice. Also, if you get hit by three bazooka missiles or you get hit by a lot of Ecuador's bullets, you will die. You always have to be careful about your life bar. Luckily, you can dodge the shots if you press the button at the right time, and you can become invincible for 4 secs with the hide button, but it has to recharge for 9 secs. If you win, you will get into a black taxi with United Kingdom as a driver, but Darcuador then hits the taxi with his bullets, and the taxi falls of the cliff. Controls Part One Jump - to jump Kick - to kick Power button - to use your power Part Two Normal controls, and: Mine button - it has a mine icon on itself; to see how many mine are there Underground button - to check the underground and see where are the mines; the games pauses automaticaly when using it Hide - "?" button (button with a "?" on it) Dodge button - to dodge Hope it is OK :) Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:General Idea/Minigames Series Category:Collabs Category:CROATIAISTHEBEST Category:Deathsquad44 Category:Ecuadorsoccer